Invisible
by CameraIndo
Summary: Gilbert bangun ditengah jalanan, Lizzie tidak bisa melihatnya, Francis dan Antonio berubah jadi arwah.Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


CameraIndo proudly presents:

Invisible

Warning: OOC,Typo's (Jika ada tolong beritahu) dan mood author yang jelek saat bikin cerita ini

Summary: Gilbert merasa aneh,sangat aneh.

Author note: Yah… Author tidak akan ngomong banyak,selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya

Pairing: PruHun – Gilbert/Elizaveta

Genre: ?

Gilbert dia sekarang? Oh, tepi merasa kepalanya pusing, mungkin dia sudah tidur selama 2 hari dan baru bangun apa yang dia lakukan disini? Dia tak ingat. Gilbert bangun dan melihat pemandangan disekitarnya , toko-toko bersiap-siap untuk buka, dan baru ada beberapa orang yang berkeliaran dijalan bangun terlalu pagi, dia pun berdiri dan melihat apa yang dia putih polos,jas hitam,dasi kupu-kupu,celana hitam kain dan sarung tangan putih di ,satu lagi, bunga mawar merah tersimpan rapih di saku terlihat sangat formal. Sebenarnya orang-orang lebih mengenal Gilbert memakai baju oblong yang sudah luntur,celana jeans biru dan jaket hitam atau , berandalan. Ya, kadang orang-orang menyebut Gilbert saat masa sekolahnya, hampir semua nilai pelajarannya anjlok. Gilbert berhasil lulus adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Melihat penampilan Gilbert yang formal ini pasti salah 1 temannya akan berkata, "Jarang melihatmu begini!" Atau, "Wah,Gil,kau baik-baik saja?". Gilbert memutuskan untuk pergi kepusat kota. Disini terlalu sepi dan Gilbert tidak perjalanan, Gilbert bisa merasakan bau roti yang baru saja keluar dari oven. Nikmat sekali, roti coklat,susu dan berbagai macam roti lainnya tercium. Dia juga melihat orang-orang saling menyapa dan akhirnya saling tersenyum kecil, sepertinya semua orang cukup senang hari Gilbert sampai dipusat disini lebih begini rupanya udara kota sibuk yang baru bangun.

Dia berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri kota sudah mulai penuh dengan orang-orang yang berangkat kerja ,sekolah,atau orang-orang yang berjalan tanpa arah seperti Gilbert merasa aneh, biasanya saat dia berjalan orang-orang akan bertatapan aneh terhadapnya. "Albino" Itu yang akan Gilbert dengar dari yang perak,mata merah darahnya dan kulitnya yang pucat. Tapi Gilbert menyukai tatapan orang-orang itu, rasanya seperti dia itu memang beda dan istimewa. Tapi memangnya kalau orang-orang tidak menatap Gilbert lagi itu sebuah masalah? Masa bodoh,aku rasa Gilbert sama sekali tidak akan peduli.

Gilbert menemukan dirinya berjalan menuju sebuah café, kakinya berjalan sendiri. Disana dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal sedang duduk menikmati pemandangan dan secangkir ,cin- Ehm, maksudku teman baik Gilbert dari masa mereka masih sangat mengenalinya,rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat susu dan matanya yang sehijau emerald. Cantik,indah, Gilbert terlalu keras kepala untuk tidak tahu dia memang keras kepala atau malu untuk mengakuinya.

Melihat Lizzie,Gilbert tersenyum senang dan berlari kearahnya, "Lizzie! Oy!" Lizzie sama sekali tidak menengok ke arah sudah terbiasa dengan itu,dia memang senang sekali membuat wanita itu kesal dengan keusilannya atau omong kosongnya. Walaupun Gilbert tahu bahwa Lizzie hanya satu-satunya orang dan teman yang akan tertawa pada lelucon Gilbert walaupun kadang lelucon itu sama sekali tidak lucu. "Hai! Liz! Coba tebak,hari ini aku bangun dan menemukan diriku sudah memakai baju awesome ini! Lihat, bagus kan?" Kata Gilbert sambil menunjukkan pakaian yang dia kenakan. Tapi Lizzie sama sekali tidak tetap lurus kedepan.

"Hey," Gilbert menjentikkan jarinya, Lizzie tetap sama sekali tidak menoleh._ Sejak kapan dia jadi tuli? _ Pikir Gilbert. Tiba-tiba Lizzie menengok kearah Gilbert dan berdiri, "Ah! Maaf! Aku tidak sadar kamu ada disitu." Gilbert tersenyum, "Liz,kamu bengong mikirin apa? Mikirin aku ya?" " Ya,tidak apa-apa." Gilbert menoleh, ah, ternyata itu adalah si maniak mata 4 penggila piano yang berlagak sok cool di depan didepan Lizzie,atau begitulah apa yang dipikirkan Gilbert saat melihat Roderich Edelstein yang berada didepannya. "Kau siap untuk kencan hari ini?" Tanya Roderich, Elizaveta tersenyum dan berkata,"Ya." _ Apa?! Whoa! Tunggu! Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah!_ "Liz! Tunggu!Aku ada didepanmu! Liz!Tungg-" Gilbert memegang kedua bahu ,dia MENEMBUS bahu elizaveta , "Gott!" Gilbert menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ta..tanganku!" Gilbert melihat kedua tangannya,apa dia baru saja melihat tangannya menembus lizzie? _ Tidak mungkin!Ini pasti Cuma mimpi.._ "Tunggu!" Gilbert berusaha menarik tangan Lizzie,dia menembusnya lagi. Gilbert mecoba menggapai-gapai Lizzie,tidak sia-sia,Gilbert merasa kakinya lemas dan ia terjatuh,kedua tangannya bergetar .Gilbert merasa horror mendominasi dirinya. Gilbert menoleh untuk melihat Elizaveta dan Roderich.Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari kearah GILBERT,dirinya sendiri _ A-apa?! Kenapa aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri?! _ Pikir Gilbert. Untuk tidak memusingkan kalian, Gilbert adalah Gilbert yang kebingungan akan kejadian yang dia lihat dan 'Gilbert' adalah Gilbert yang berlari kearah Elizaveta dan ,fokus kembali pada benang merah.

"Halo!" Kata 'Gilbert'. "Gil?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Elizaveta heran. "Nona linglung, kalau aku mau pulang ke apartemenku aku harus menyebrang." Jawab 'Gilbert'.Roderich memandang 'Gilbert' dengan jijik, "Maaf Elizaveta,kita lanjutkan lain kali saja."Roderich pun meninggalkan Elizaveta dan 'Gilbert'.Lizzie berpaling kearah Gilbert dengan muka sebal, "Puas?!" Kata Lizzie, "Hey,Tenang dulu! Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Kata 'Gilbert', "Kau beruntung aku lupa membawa frying panku,ukh! Harusnya aku bawa!"Kata Lizzie kesal.' Gilbert' Tersenyum , "Frying panmu itu sebuah malapetaka untukku liz! Dan Frying panmu itu sepertinya tidak bisa hidup jika 1 hari dia tidak 'menciumku'. Iya kan?" 'Gilbert' bisa mendengar Lizzie tertawa kecil , TING! Lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Sebelum menyebrang Lizzie berkata sesuatu,"Kau tahu Gil? Aku rasa Roderich pasti pergi ketempat piano lagi dan berlatih dengan pianonya selama aku pergi keapartemen mu?" 'Gilbert' Tersenyum lebar ,"Tentu nona._ Ladies First_" Lizzie menyebrang lalu diikuti Gilbert dari belakang.

Sepertinya hanya mereka berdua yang menyebrang saat kejauhan terdengar suara bising,suara music rock yang diputar keras-keras dengan liar. 'Gilbert' menoleh, sebuah mobil hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi menerobos lampu merah. _Pemabuk!_ Pikir 'Gilbert'. Mobil itu datang kearah..Lizzie! "Tidak!" Kata 'Gilbert'. Dia berlari kearah Lizzie dan, "LIZ! AWAS!" 'Gilbert' mendorong Lizzie dan, BRUUUK!. "GILBERT!" Lizzie yang terjatuh bangkit dan berlari menghampiri 'Gilbert'. Sedangkan Gilbert.. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gilbert yang melihat dirinya tertabrak memegangi kepalanya dan ia terjatuh,terpukul sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh dirinya sendiri. "AAAAH!SAKIT!SAKIT!KEPALAKU!" Gilbert memegangi kepalanya lalu seluruh badannya terasa sakit,seperti terbentur oleh sesuatu yang keras. Dengan susah payah Gilbert berdiri dan melihat kearah Lizzie,Lizzie menangis, "Gil! Gil!Bangun!" Katanya sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh 'Gilbert '.Dari kejauhan Gilbert bisa merasakannya juga. Gilbert sambil terhuyung-huyung berjalan menuju jalan dimana ia tertabrak. Gilbert melihat mayatnya sendiri, kepalanya mengeluarkan darah,kepalanya pasti terbentur dengan aspal cukup keras. Badannya tertutup oleh darah dan apakah ia melihat salah satu kakinya tergilas mobil hitam sial itu?

_Verdamnt!_ Katanya saat melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah memucat dan terluka parah. Gilbert merasakan tetesan air jatuh kepipinya, "Gil! Kenapa kamu harus mendorongku tadi! Harusnya aku yang mati! Bukan kau!"Teriak Lizzie histeris. Gilbert berusaha mendekati Lizzie dengan salah satu kakinya yang terasa remuk. Gilbert lalu berlutut dan membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Lizzie, "Jika kau yang mati siapa yang akan menemaniku?" Lizzie terdiam. Lizzie bisa mendengarnya, "Gil?" Lizzie menoleh,tapi ia tidak bisa melihat Gilbert bisa melihatnya, "Kau punya Roderich,dia bisa menemanimu. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa kecuali kau,Lizzie." Lizzie terdiam, lama-lama air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua matanya "Hiks..Gil..Maaf,aku tak tahu-" "Shh.. aku mau kau berjanji padaku." Kata Gilbert, "Aku mau kau terus berbahagia dengan ."Lizzie kaget, "Tapi Gil, aku tahu kau membenci rode-" "Aku memang sangat aku yakin kau akan berbahagia ingin kau bahagia."Kata tersenyum kecil, dia berharap dia bisa melihat Gilbert sekarang. Gilbert tersenyum juga,lalu dia memeluk terkejut.

Dia bisa merasakan Gilbert dia sendiri tidak bisa melihat Gilbert. Gilbert juga bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar keseluruh ajaibnya dia tidak menembus badan Lizzie. "Hey liz,kau tahu?" Kata Gilbert, "Apa?"Tanya Lizzie, "Diriku disana tergeletak begitu itu sama sekali nggak seharusnya kau memanggil bantuan?" Kata Gilbert sambil tertawa tertawa kecil juga, "Baik." Lizzie mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon Lizzie menelpon bantuan 2 orang berbaju putih memaksa Gilbert berdiri dan menariknya menjauh dari Lizzie, "Hey! Lepaskan aku!" Gilbert berusaha memberontak dari mereka, "Waktumu didunia sudah habis." Kata salah satu dari mereka, "Apa?! Aku bahkan belum bilang sampai jumpa pada Lizzie!" Kata Gilbert, "Aku yakin wanita itu sudah mengerti semuanya." Kata salah satu dari mereka."Gil,bantuan akan segera datang" Kata tidak ada bisa mendengarnya dan dia berusaha menjawabnya, "Iya" Tapi Liizie sama sekali tidak mendengarnya."Gil? GIL!" Lizzie sudah tidak merasakan hangatnya pelukan Gilbert tadi. " GIL! KAMU DIMANA? GIL!" Lizzie berharap bisa mendengar suara Gilbert Gilbert sudah jauh darinya,dan Gilbert tahu walau dia bisa mendengar Lizzie,Lizzie tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya. "Maaf Lizzie," Kata Gilbert,Gilbert berusaha menarik tangannya dari salah satu orang yang menariknya, "LEPAS! Setidaknya biarkan aku terus ada disini! Aku masih ada tugas tahu!" Kedua orang yang menarik Gilbert menoleh dan memandanginya. Tunggu, Gilbert kenal mereka.

"A..Antonio? Francis? A..Apa yang terjadi?" Antonio tersenyum, " Hola Gil~!" Gilbert bengong. _Demi tuhan, apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?_ Pikir Gilbert. Francis 'melempar ' kiss kearah Gilbert, "Ah! Kau mati juga Gil?" Tanya Francis. "Kalian mati ?" Tanya Gilbert balik. Antonio dan Fracis bertatapan , "Sebaiknya kau ingatkan dia untuk tidak mabuk dan mengganggu pacar orang lain dibar." Kata Antonio, "Tapi wanita itu memang cantik sekali! Ohonhonhonhonhon~" Gilbert tertawa, " Pacar siapa yang dia ganggu?" "Kau tahu lelaki Inggris yang suka ada dibar? Dia mabuk dan menikam Francis dengan pisau. Kau aneh Francis," Francis tertawa kecil, " Yah,nasibku memang tidak mujur." "Terus ngapain kalian narik aku tiba-tiba dari Lizzie?" Gilbert menatap Francis dan Antonio dengan kesal, "Jangan tatap aku! Ini salahnya!" Kata Francis sambil menunjuk Antonio, "Eh?! Ya… Kita Cuma berperan sebagai malaikat, bolehkan?" Kata Antonio dengan tampang ,'malaikat'. " Eh,ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caramu mati gil?" Tanya Francis, "sebelum aku menjelaskan itu,bagaimana caramu mati ton?" Tanya Gilbert balik, "Aku berusaha melerai Francis, eh.. tikaman pisau itu malah mengenai leherku."Kata Antonio,"Kau berutang padaku Francis." "Iya..Terimakasih pahlawanku 3!" Francis lalu memeluk Antonio, 'mesra' _ Ih,najis_ Pikir Gilbert, "Nah,amigo! Sekarang jelaskan cara kau mati!" Gilbert terdiam. "Amigo?" "Aku mendorong Lizzie yang hampir tertabrak mobil itu menabrakku." Semuanya terdiam. "Hiks..Tragis sekali…Maaf Gil..Tapi tenang saja ! Kakak cintamu akan memberimu cinta agar kau senang kembali!" "Bodoh!" Gilbert berusaha melepaskan Francis yang memeluknya dengan penuh cinta. "Bicara tentang Lizzie, lihat siapa yang datang." Antonio menunjuk kearah Elizaveta yang berlari menuju mereka, "Gil! Ton! Francis!"

Mereka bertiga menatap Lizzie aneh, "Sejak kapan Lizzie tiba-tiba jadi _ six sense_?" Tanya memandangi Lizzie yang berlari ke lebar mengembang diwajah Gilbert, "Liz!" Gilbert berlari menuju kearah Lizzie, "Tunggu! Amigo!" Antonio berusaha menghentikkan Gilbert, "Kenapa,Mon ami?" Tanya Francis, "Aku merasa nggak enak.." Jawab Antonio. Gilbert dan Lizzie berpelukan, "Gil,aku mau aku terus berada didekatmu."Kata Lizzie, "Aku juga mau Liz,tapi aku tak bisa.." Jawab Gilbert. "Tenang Gil, aku tahu caranya." Gilbert memandang Lizzie bingung. " Lepaskan pelukanmu dulu." Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur selangkah. "Ini bisa membantu." Lizzie lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menempelkan pistol itu dikepalanya. " ?! Liz! Jangan! Apa kau gila?!" Gilbert panik, Lizzie menggeleng, "Tidak aku mati aku bisa ada untukmu." "Liz! Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini! Sekarang buang pistol itu!" Lizzie menggeleng, "Aku akan 1 dunia denganmu…" " TIDAK!"

DOR!

"TIDAAAAAAK!" Gilbert membuka kedua ada dikamarnya,tempat tidurnya,ranjangnya."Hanya mimpi…Untunglah.." TOK,TOK! Gilbert berdiri lalu pergi menuju pintu. CKLEK, " Antonio! Francis! Ada apa?" Antonio dan Francis terlihat murung. Mereka sama sekali tidak tersenyum,tidak ceria. _ Baru kali ini aku melihat mereka seserius apa?_ "Uh… Kalian kenapa?" Francis membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi mulutnya tertutup lagi. "Kau saja yang bicara Toni." Antonio menghela napasnya. "Gil…" "Ya?"

"Lizzie tertabrak mobil dan meninggal tadi pagi"

~Fin (?)~

**Selesai? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Maaf kalau akhirnya sad ending…Tapi, terimakasih buat yang terus baca! Bisa tolong review? And no flames please..**


End file.
